Hwa Jai
Hwa Jai (ホア・ジャイ, Hoa Jai; หัว ใจ in Thai language) is a character from the ''Fatal Fury'' series and The King of Fighters series. He first appeared in the original ''Fatal Fury'' game and appeared as a playable character once more in The King of Fighters XIII. The producer for KoF XIII stated that he was added to be the "surprise character" for KoF fans, keeping true to their theme of not always adding popular characters for the newer cast's balance. He thought Hwa Jai would be one of the most interesting characters for an appearance in KoF, due to his detailed background history and previously lone playable appearance. Story ''Fatal Fury'' A former Muay Thai champion, he was defeated by Joe Higashi. Vowing to overcome the Tiger Kick with his own Dragon Kick, he was convinced his style should be more violent and brutal to defeat his rival. Killing thugs as he trained, he was eventually shunned by the martial arts world. Noticing Geese Howard's strength, he became his subordinate soon after. During the King of Fighters tournament, he seeks to triumph over Joe for all the despair his rival caused him since his loss. However after Joe defeats him again, he realizes that he had lost due to his weak mind and spirit. Reformed, he leaves Geese's employment and becomes good friends with Joe and supports him as Muay Thai's unbeatable champion. He is one of the many fighters beaten by Wolfgang Krauser in Fatal Fury 2. Joe avenges Hwa Jai in his ending. ''The King of Fighters'' Hwa Jai's past employment with Geese is elaborated to have started due to him winning a tournament in Japan. After cutting his ties with Geese, he went back to his homeland. Despite what earlier accounts have implied, Hwa Jai hasn't made a comeback to the Muay Thai ring since then. Both he and Raiden were called to Southtown by Kim Kaphwan, who believes that they are wasting their talents and need to be "reeducated". Though Hwa Jai replies that he has already abandoned his "evil ways", he is convinced by the masked wrestler that entering with the famous Kim might be a good way to revitalize his reputation to the public. Hwa Jai also wants to use this opportunity to take another shot at his rival, Joe. He and Raiden secretly proven to Chang and Choi that they are better on fooling Kim than Kim's first teammates. Personality Hwa Jai longs to be the best Muay Thai fighter there is. To accomplish that, he must defeat his sworn enemy Joe Higashi. After being defeated by Joe in 1992's KOF, he and Joe eventually became friends. Now, he realizes that life isn't about winning and he and Joe support each other all the time. His KoF counterpart is rougher than his Fatal Fury counterpart, talking in a more brutal and intimidating manner. Even though he claims to have changed, he is rather cocky of his skills and is ready to start a fight at any time. His friendship with Joe has also been abandoned, thinking that he still needs to defeat his rival in a match. Considering that Raiden is "acting" like a villain in order to partake in the tournament, it can't be truly ruled out that Hwa Jai isn't just faking his cruelty in The King of Fighters for the sake of giving Kim something to work on. Powers While Hwa Jai does not have any kind of powers, when he ingests his "power drink", he gains above average strength, stamina and speed, but seems to lose some reflexes. Such drink is a mixture of medicinal herbs and, according to the KoF XIII development team, does not contain alcohol or cola. Fighting Style Hwa Jai uses traditional Muay Thai. Hwa Jai is only able to perform his special moves after using his "power drink". He would automatically do this after taking a significant amount of damage (around 1/3). In the original Fatal Fury game, his only special move is the Dragon Kick. In the SNES version of Fatal Fury he gained another special move named "Dragon Back Breaker" and furthermore he could use that move without the effect of his power drink. KoF XIII includes a version of all of his Fatal Fury moves, the Dragon Kick, the Dragon Back Breaker and his drink power up, plus adds several other moves for Hwa Jai to use. In Fatal Fury, Joe's and Hwa Jai's normal attacks are different, unlike KoF XIII. His Dragon kick is made to rival Joe's Tiger kick since it follows the Dragon vs Tiger theme. Music *'King Cobra ga Yatte Kuru (King Cobra is Finally Here)' - Fatal Fury *'Tame a Bad Boy' - The King of Fighters XIII (shared with Raiden and Kim Kaphwan) *'Seoul Road' - The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Raiden and Kim Kaphwan) Voice Actors *Sōnosuke Nagashiro - The King of Fighters XIII *Ryōichi Tanaka - Fatal Fury drama CD *Hisao Egawa - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Chō - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Game Appearances *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters — playable in the Super Nintendo version; left out of the Sega Genesis version due to memory constraints *The King of Fighters XIII *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf — one of Joe's arm wrestling opponents *Garou Densetsu Special — one of Joe's arm wrestling opponents Cameo Appearances *Fatal Fury 2 — listed as one of the fighters beaten by Krauser *Fatal Fury Special — in Joe's ending *Fatal Fury 3 — in Joe's intros; appears in the background when facing CPU Joe *Real Bout Fatal Fury — in Joe's intros and ending *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special — in Joe's winpose, and vs. Joe when player is Yamazaki *Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind — in the intro, fighting against Joe *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 — in Joe's stage *The King of Fighters XII — as Joe's personal trainer in his profile story *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match — background cameo in Cambodia stage Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture See also *Hwa Jai/Quotes Sprites Gallery ff_hwajai.png|Portrait from Fatal Fury. File:Hwa.jpg|''Fatal Fury'' artwork. Fatal Fury-King Of Fighters.jpg|Pony Canyon's Garou Densetsu Image Album jacket FF2 Joe Ending.png|Fatal Fury 2: Joe Ending. 008 Hwa Jai.jpg|Hwa Jai from Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture. RBFF Joe Ending3.png|Real Bout Fatal Fury: Joe Ending. 1838144-hwajaiwinxiii.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' Illustation (Winpose). HwaJaiFace1.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIII'' Dialogue portrait. HwaJaiFace2.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIII'' Dialogue portrait. HwaJaiFace3.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIII'' Dialogue portrait. File:Kofxiii-specialart.png|In special ending of The King of Fighters XIII KOFXIII-FatalFury.png|The King of Fighters XIII: Special Ending artwork by Eisuke Ogura Kof-xiii-exclusive-art-kim-team.png|The King of Fighters XIII exclusive artwork KOFxFF-Hwa Jai.jpg|KOF X FF card Kofxiii-Kim-Team.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Trading Cards: Kim Team KOFXIII-FatalFuryRivals-TradingCard.png|The King of Fighters XIII Trading Cards: Fatal Fury Rival Team. KOFXIII-Drunk-TradingCard.png|The King of Fighters XIII Trading Cards: Drunkard Fighters KOFXIII-K'-TradingCard.png|The King of Fighters XIII Trading Cards: Kim. Kof-KimTeam.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII: Kim Team Snk kofxiii kim story 01.JPG|The King Of Fighters XIII: Kim Team KOFXIII-K'Team.jpg|The King Of Fighters XIII: Intro KOFXIII-TeamKimEnding-1.png|The King of Fighters XIII: Team Kim Ending Bansan.png~original.png|The King of Fighters XIII: Promotional Art Kofperfect insert.jpg es:Hwa Jai Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Thailand Category:Born in June Category:Skill in Muai Thai Category:KOF XIII Characters Category:Single appearance characters Category:Fatal Fury Category:Barefoot Characters